Savior
by RockDiva
Summary: Alice is Hatter's sanity. Hatter is Alice's muchness. They are each others' savior. Lyrical prompt drabbles to "Savior" by LIGHTS.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The following is my own unique twist on a songfic. The song in question is "Savior" by LIGHTS. I have decided to take all of the lyrics and then break them up so I can use them as drabble prompts.

With each lyric prompt, I plan on alternating (at least somewhat) back and forth between Alice and Tarrant's points of view since I think the song fits them both equally well. Also, it is my intention for each drabble to further along the plot of the movie (of course by adding thoughts/scenes/emotions we don't actually get in the movie along the way!)

Some shameless cross promotion: I have also made a fanvideo to this song in case anyone's interested seeing more of how I feel this song fits Alice and Tarrant. Of course, I claim no great skill in video making, lol. The video can be reached via my profile :)

Thanks everyone for bearing with this totally lame intro! I hate starting fics with extended author notes as much as the next person.

_Disclaimer_: By now everyone should know that anyone posting on FFN probably doesn't own anything they are writing about. I don't even claim to know if this plot, any of the specific details, etc. have already been used somewhere in this vast section as I haven't read everything. So, my apologies if you feel I have stolen something from you. I promise it was unintentional!


	2. Night Is Just A Lonely Day

**Drabble 1: Night Is Just A Lonely Day  
Takes place sometime after Time has stopped altogether for Tarrant.  
**

_The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing_

Was it night time? Tarrant Hightopp could never tell. Time had stopped ticking for him. There was silence all around the clearing, so even though his pocket watch still read the same as it had for Time only knew how long now, he wondered if it was indeed night time for the rest of Underland's inhabitants.

As he studied the pocket watch a little longer, his thoughts wandered elsewhere. Why hadn't she returned yet? Didn't she know she was terribly late? Or perhaps she would never realize how late she was because he had caused Time to stop altogether. But Time hadn't stopped for her too had he? Then again, Time would be cruel enough to go and do such a thing. Maybe they would never see each other again because they were both stuck!

Tarrant held his hands to his ears, desperately wishing the silence would kindly shut up. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if it was night time. Why were Thackery and Mally sleeping? He needed the sound of crashing tea cups. He needed the sound of _gallymoggers _and laughter. He needed…

Suddenly a thousand memories flooded his mind and he threw the table in front of him over on its side before falling to his knees in the empty space it had once covered. Something was desperately wrong, but his scattered mind struggled to grasp what exactly it was.

All he knew was that he needed _something_ and whatever it was, it was missing. Was it Time? Was it his family? Was it his sanity?

Was it Alice?


	3. Forgetting Wonderland

**Drabble 2: Forgetting Wonderland  
Takes place four years after Alice's first trip to Underland.  
**

_Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

Ten year old Alice Kingsleigh just wanted to know what was wrong with her. She dreaded night time. She feared sleep. She wanted nothing more than to stay awake forever so long as it meant she would never have to dream again. She practically didn't sleep as it was; nearly every night a pinch aroused her and she would then fight to not fall asleep again.

However, when she was inevitably lost to dreamland, as her tiny body could not handle going too long without _some _rest – if rest was even the proper term for it, strange images of Dodo birds and blue caterpillars resided there. At first such creatures had been curiously welcomed until after a few nights of dreaming only of them, or at least having recalled dreaming only of them, the feeling of falling began.

After that, falling down and down what seemed to be a frightful hole is how her dreams would always start. And as if that weren't frightful enough, eventually she was no longer greeted by only Dodo birds or blue caterpillars. Instead, there were things chasing her and something about heads being chopped off. Then there was a cat which had a most enormous grin that would appear almost fiendishly on its own.

Night after night, Alice felt the uncontrollable need to pinch herself and wake up. After awhile, the dreams became more and more like nightmares which she could never quite recall in the morning, save for the horrible falling and a blue caterpillar here or an immaterial cat there. The falling and the few creatures she managed to recall was her proof she only ever had the same dream.

The poor girl felt as mad as, well, as mad as _something. _What that something was, she didn't quite know. All she knew was her father promised her the dreams could never hurt her and it was the only peace of mind that allowed her to deny that her dreams could ever possibly be real.


	4. McTwisp's Misson

**Drabble 3: McTwisp's Mission  
Takes place some weeks before Gribling Day (when Alice is foretold to return).**

_I'm a bit of a manic when it__'s not as I plan it  
'Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic_

Nivens carefully approached the mad tea party. He was never certain what to expect from the trio that sat there nearly all day every day. His attention went straight to the one who sat at the far end of the table. Tarrant was the one McTwisp had come to see, which frightened the white rabbit all the more given the subject matter he came bearing.

"McTwisp!" Mally was the first to notice the unexpected guest and Tarrant's eyes immediately darted to look at him.

Nivens saw the hopeful look in Tarrant's eyes and could already guess what the Hatter expected him to say. "It's about Alice," he wasted no Time.

"Alice?" Her name had not left his lips for what felt like ages. He had always thought it, but had dared not say it for the madness it might incite. The same madness that now ensnared him as his thoughts caved in all around him. Alice was not there with McTwisp, so he assumed the white rabbit could _not _have come with good news.

Tarrant quickly stood to his feet and began inching closer and closer to the poor white rabbit. "She's never coming back!" A deep and terrifying octave bellowed from the Hatter as his fear manifested itself. "She said that she would come back! Underland needs her!" Tarrant stopped as McTwisp held onto one of the chairs for protection. "I-I…I need her." His eyes lightened from fiery orange to amber.

"Hatter!" Mallymkun shouted for various reasons, perhaps one being shock at hearing Tarrant declare such a thing as needing Alice.

As Tarrant's mad spell was broken, Nivens took it as a chance to speak his peace while he could. "It is Time!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Time?" Tarrant pulled out his pocket watch, but it still hadn't begun to tick again. He looked back at Nivens in confusion.

"The Gribling Day is nearly here. I'm going Up there to find her." McTwisp pointed upward before scurrying off. Not only was he in a hurry to bring back the Champion foretold in Underland's Oraculum, he was also in a hurry to leave the tea party.

"Gribling Day," Tarrant muttered over and over as he returned to his seat. It was nearly Gribling Day already? He looked at his pocket watch again. Soon, it would tick freely. Soon, she would return. Only, he had assumed she would return on her own and not because McTwisp would go and fetch her. Didn't she want to come back? Didn't she remember?

No, he couldn't doubt. He wouldn't let his madness make him lose faith in her again. She was to be their Champion. She was always meant to return. And the Oraculum had never said how she would come back he tried to reason.

Soon, Alice would be back in Underland and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N - **Just want to say, it's Johnny Depp's birthday! A very big happy birthday to him. He deserves it after giving us such a wonderful performance this year as our dear Tarrant ^_^ And thank you to all who have reviewed, fave'd or alerted these drabbles so far! And another thank you to anyone who's gone and checked out my video on YouTube, as the viewcount has started to rise.


End file.
